Uzumaki Menma
Uzumaki Menma (うずまきメンマ) is a character that appears in Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 as the main villain. He is the son of Kushina and Minato in the alternate universe of Konohagakure, thus making him the "Uzumaki Naruto" of that world. He is also the jinchuriki of Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails (黒九尾). He was originally known as Namikaze Menma (波風メンマ). Background Menma was born as the son of his world's version of Minato and Kushina. However, unlike Naruto, the events of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha never occurred, and Menma got to have Minato and Kushina in his life. He had a stable and loving childhood with his parents. But he had many friends during his childhood. He then enrolled into the Ninja Academy soon afterwards and graduated from there at the age of 12. Just like in the real world, Menma then became a member of Team Kakashi alongside Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. At some point, the Black Nine-Tails was removed from Kushina and sealed inside Menma, who later mastered its power. While being Kurama's Jinchuriki, both of them eventually became friends as Menma was able to use the Tailed Beast Mode. Later on before he was introduced he eventually became a chunin, but according to his mother he is stress out about it so much, because his friends are all at a higher ninja rank than him. When Menma and his team found Neji using his usual (for this world) perverted antics on Tenten, Menma was asked to set Neji right about his actions. Later, Menma joined his friends for having a dinner out. While Menma brushed off Hinata and Sakura's usual advances on him. Tenten was noticeably distant, quickly excusing herself from the meal. The following day, as Tenten became hostile towards her team-mates and everyone was unsure of how to handle this, Menma suggested they give her some space yet they should keep an eye on her. Ultimately, Hinata confronted Tenten about her new attitude, taking her scroll in order to force Tenten to apologize. This resulted in Tenten attacking Hinata to which Menma quickly intervened, stopping the conflict from continuing by giving Tenten back her scroll. Menma insisted that friends should never assault each other, but Tenten insisted she does not consider any of them her friends. Later on the next day he told his mother he was heading out, before closing the door his mother asked him if he looked into his father's paperwork again. But as soon as he closed the door, she became annoy that he left without eating breakfast. The following night, Tenten was branded a traitor to the village for seemingly delivering information to the Amegakure and locked up. Not long after, the village was attacked by several Ame-nin teleporting in the village's grounds with a summoning seal. Menma, who had been spying on Tenten since the other day, figured out that Tenten was framed by a Ame-nin posing as a traveling merchant as a means of distracting the village after looking into Minato's personal intel without permission. Using this knowledge, he talked to the higher-ups and convinced them of Tenten's innocence. After capturing the Ame-nin and letting Tenten out of her cell, he acknowledged that this Tenten is not the Tenten he knows, but still thinks of her as his friend. He was then contacted on the current danger to the village, and went off to join the fight, along with Tenten who decided to help. Menma then faced-off with the leader of the invasion, Hanzo. As Menma began to push back the Hanzo, the Amagekure leader summoned another additional giant salamander. Menma quickly received help from Tenten who summed two Benihisago, the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. Together, they were able to defeat the invaders. After this, Menma and everyone applauded Tenten, convincing her that she belonged in this village, while inadvertedly causing Tenten to give up her attempts to break out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. For unknown reasons, Menma eventually became a missing-nin. Though this was knownably something fairly recent. Since both Menma's parents and friends were unaware that he had left the village, and that Naruto had took Menma's place in Konoha. In addition, Menma kidnapped shinobi with unique abilities, which attracted attention from other villages and deemed him as an S-ranked criminal. He soon met Uchiha Obito who tells him all about his Eye of the Moon Plan, and agreed to help him. From there, targeting the jinchuriki of his world, Menma killed his reality's Yugito Nii. Personality Menma takes more after his father, as opposed to Naruto, who was stated to inherit his mother's personality traits. Menma is calm, collected, talking only when he feels it serves a purpose. In contrast to Naruto, who is usually childish and cheerful, Menma is mature and very serious. He is also shown with a sharp wit, able to see the underline nature of the situation at hand. His insight appears to make him the smartest of his graduating class, and also acting as the de facto leader of the group, as Lee asks Menma to scold Neji for his perverted actions towards Tenten. Much like the real world's Sasuke, Menma is somewhat distant showing little respect when talking to others, even his parents. He also shows no interest in women despite both Sakura and Hinata fighting over his love, simply telling them to leave him alone. Despite his seriousness, Menma is very loyal to his friends, as he claimed that Tenten's problems were bothering him so he wanted to help her, since he has been watching her for a while. When Tenten was framed for treason against the village, Menma worked independently to clear his friend's name. He even told Sakura who wanted to fight Hanzo of the Salamander and his summoned beast, that he praised her fighting spirit, but claimed that Hanzo was too strong for the. However mMenma is also not above to show a happier side, as he smiled while congratulating Tenten for helping him defeat Hanzo. But when Menma gone into hatred, he is described as Ambitious to master different techniques, and wants to dominate the world, including the fact that he doesn't show any emotions when trying to kill someone. Also he is shown to be arrogant, and likes to belittle Sakura during their first encounter. He attacked and kidnapped Haruno Sakura as bait to lure Uzumaki Naruto, since he knew that she is important to him. He even hated the dark hatred of Kurama's feelings that he sensed in Naruto, which he admitted to Naruto when the latter was battling him. Apparently all this personality is caused by the hatred of Kurama. Appearance Menma looks virtually identical to Naruto, though his blond hair is longer and more shaggy-looking in style with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, similar to his father's. His attire is virtually identical to Naruto's in Part II, consisting of a black and orange slim outfit, with a long black bandana for his forehead protector, and black sandals reaching his ankles. In addition, Menma wears black fingerless gloves and instead of the Uzumaki symbol on the back of his jacket, he instead has a green circle with five smaller red circles in it, one in the center and four around the ends connected by a crossed line, with two more lined-up red circles above and bellow the green circle, which could possibly be the Namikaze clan logo, as Menma originally received his father's surname instead of his mother's. Years later his blond hair has become black as a result of merging with Obito, and he wears it in a longer and more shaggy-looking style, similar to his father's. He also has darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes. When initially appearing as the mysterious "Masked Man," he wore a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-gray robe with gray lining and a fur collar, and a tattered gray-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. After revealing his identity he discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. Abilities Much like Naruto, Menma is a very skilled shinobi, and has the exact same abilities and skills as Naruto. He is also noticeably strong and fast, able to quickly intercept Tenten's attack and easily block her giant ax with a kunai and single arm. Menma is also a respected shinobi within the village, as Menma personally spoke with the higher-ups of the village about Tenten's situation, and helped her get out of jail. Menma was also able to defeat Tenten's framer and carry him to Tenten's jail cell with one arm. As a missing-nin and S-ranked criminal, Menma is considered a highly dangerous ninja, able to effortlessly defeat other jinchuriki like Nii Yugito as well as several of Konohagakure's top-level ninja. Chakra As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Menma is blessed with remarkable stamina and an equally powerful life-force, granting him tremendous vitality and an immensely long potential lifespan. Sumoning Technique He can summoned up his Nine Masked Beasts that are named Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu, Kinja, Tennyo, Shinigami, Hokuto Sennin, and Nanto Sennin. His nine mask beasts resemble; a dragon that resembles a seahorse, a lean and slender tiger, a bird with elegant and dramatic plumage, a tortoise with a shell made of overlapping plates, a massive serpent with golden scales, an angelic priestess with flowing robes, a priest that resembles a skeleton and carries a scythe, a priest with a fox staff and the nine mask beast has the matching appearance of Hokuto Sennin. The Nine Masked Beasts each have there own ability to their name. However the first four Nine Masked Beasts abilities are unknown. But Nine Masked Beast number five through nine abilities are shown. Kinja and Tennyo can bind his opponents by wrapping its body around them. Shinigami use his scythe to unleash sickle-like energy waves which drain targets of their chakra once they have passed through them. The waves can bypass the barriers set up by Hakuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin. Whereas Hokuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin can trap opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. When the Nine Mask Beasts are defeated, they revert to their true forms, which are nine masked fox kits that each possess a single tail. They can also convert back into chakra that will arc through the air from their present location back to Menma. Once they collide with Menma, they reform into the Black Nine-Tails. Jinchuriki Powers Like his counterpart Naruto, Menma is a jinchuriki of Kurama, granting him even greater reserves of equally strong chakra. Having long since made conscious contact with the fox and developed a strong relationship, Menma is able to access Kurama's chakra and powers whenever necessary unhindered. In battle, he can access the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, greatly augmenting his physical parameters and allowing him to sense negative emotions. Going even further, Menma can manifest a life-sized chakra avatar of Kurama to battle larger enemies, such as Hanzo's salamanders. Once Kurama goes Black, Menma still possesses strong chakra. Unlike Uzumaki Naruto, he lacks the seal that restrains the Black Nine-Tails, allowing it to greatly augment his power. Although he doesn't display any kind of tailed beast transformations, he is able to completely unleash the fox, since Menma's new hatred has allowed him to still bond with, and better control the Black Nine-Tails. He is able to create and control living entities composed of its chakra, which are known as the Nine Masked Beasts. Menma also shows the ability to sense negative emotions, able to detect the strong hatred of Kurama inside Naruto. Ninjutsu Menma's abilities are essentially the same as Naruto's, and he has developed dark versions of Naruto's signature techniques called Spiralling Ring and Great Spiralling Ring, but unlike Naruto, Menma can perform them without the use of shadow clones. He also has an ability to blast away targets and repel enemy attacks. He was able to counter a Sage Mode-powered punch through the use of a mysterious technique that created a dark aura that increased his strength to obscurity. He can also fly about freely in the sky. Taijutsu Menma has showcased tremendous skill in taijutsu. Menma was easily able to overpower and knock around Naruto while he was empowered by his Sage Mode form with out exerting any effort. Since he was able to stop a punch from Naruto in Sage Mode with one hand. Menma, even when out numbered by multiple enemies such as Naruto's shadow clones, remained calm and easily defeated all of them with little to no effort. While Naruto's clones were all augmented by Sage Mode, were defeated by Menma easily dodging and counter-attacking simultaneously. He was also able to defeat more than three of Naruto's shadow clones as he approached this with great speed. He showed his physical strength by throwing several of his opponents and kicks them in different areas during their battle. It has also seen that when a dark aura surrounds Menma, he becomes stronger and being able to pick up Naruto with one hand and hold throw the latter into the air. Menma's strength was augmented by the chakra of the Black Nine-Tails inside of him, plus he lacked Eight Trigrams Seals which meant the Black Nine-Tails' chakra could be easily accessed immediately. Sharingan After being possessed by Obito, Menma gained a Sharingan in his right eye and access of many of its abilities, including Obito's Kamui for teleportation and intangibility. The Sharingan in his right eye has three tomoes in it. He can also see through someone's movements to avoid them or an item that the person has thrown at him. Along with also having the ability to see through genjutsu. But when Naruto defeats him with the Rasengan, Menma loses this ability once Obito leaves his body for good. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 After meeting Uchiha Obito, Menma enters Konoha and attack the Hokage's office with his Nine Masked Beasts and asks for the Red Moon Scroll. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura then arrived and realised that he was the masked man Tsunade was talking about, and that he is plotting with Obito. He overpowers Naruto and Sakura, kidnapping the latter to exchange for the scroll. He then uses Great Spiralling Ring, destroying the area of Konoha and leaves. As Naruto arrives, he attacks him and asked for the Red Moon Scroll once again. He then summoned up his Nine Masked Beasts and tries to kill Naruto but is stopped by the Akatsuki. He then starts to fight Naruto himself and clashes his Spiralling Ring with Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Upon doing so destroys his mask and reveals himself to be Naruto's counterpart and the real Menma. He then called forth his defeated Nine Masked Beasts and merges them to summon the Black Nine-Tails. As Menma overwhelms Naruto, the Nine-Tails berates Naruto for being defeated by a fake, however, not wanting to be trapped into a world controlled by Obito, it offered a truce to fight their adversaries together, to which Naruto complies. As the fight comes to an end, Naruto and Menma exchange their final blows and Naruto knocks Menma out. Obito then takes control of Menma's body and personally begins to extract the Nine-Tails out of Naruto. Naruto then tries to use the Red Moon Scroll but fails as Obito cuts the scroll, causing Naruto to look into Obito's Sharingan. As the Nine-Tails was beginning to be extracted, Sakura steps in and stops the extraction. Naruto then gets up and defeats the controlled Menma, similar to how Minato defeated Obito. Obito leaves Menma's body and proceeds to fight Naruto and Sakura before falling back into their reality. Minato and Kushina then arrived and quickly checks upon Menma, who reverts back to his original state. Naruto and Sakura then transport back to their original world after saying their goodbyes. Quotes *(To Sakura and Hinata) "You're both pains. Get away from me." *(To Tenten) "To be honest, I can't figure you out. I don't know how to put it... I feel like you're Tenten, but not the Tenten I know. And you keep talking about 'going home', and I think your home is located somewhere far away from this world." *(To Sakura) "Your fighting spirit is commendable, but this is where I come in." *(To Tenten) "When it comes to Ninja Tools, no one comes closer to you." *(Summoning the Nine Masked Beasts) "Nine Masked Svāhā… Azure, White, Vermilion, Black, Sky, South, North, Three, Jewel… Nine Masked Beasts!". Relationships Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Kushina Jiraiya Hatake Kakashi Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura Uzumaki Naruto Hyuga Hinata Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shino Hyuga Neji Rock Lee Tenten Nara Shikamaru Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Choji Sai Maito Gai Tsunade Shizune Haruno Kizashi Haruno Mebuki Nine Masked Beasts Hanzo Uchiha Obito Uchiha Itachi Hoshigaki Kisame Sasori Deidara Black Kurama Knownable Relatives *Uzumaki Naruto (Real World Counterpart) *Uzumaki Kushina (Alternite Timeline Mother) *Namikaze Minato (Alternite Timeline Father) *Jiraiya (Alternite Timeline God Father/dead) *Uchiha Sasuke (Alternite Timeline Best Friend) *Hyuga Hinata (Alternite Timeline Love Interest) Trivia *"Menma" is the name of a Japanese condiment which is also found in ramen. This is a parallel to where Naruto's name originates. His original last name "Namikaze" (波風) means "waves and wind". *During the conceptual phase of production he was only known as the Masked Man (仮面の男) and Black Naruto (黒ナルト); the name Uzumaki Menma was decided at a later point. *His surname was first officially confirmed to be Uzumaki in a Studio Pierrot production blog entry. *Studio Pierrot's production blog suggests that while Naruto took after Kushina, Menma's personality may have once been similar to Minato's. *Menma is the only Genjutsu World counterpart whose name is different from his real self. *A reason for Menma being the only character that has a different name in the Genjutsu World could be that the naruto condiment in Naruto's ramen became replaced with the menma condiment a little before Naruto was sent to the Genjutsu World. *An alternate possibility is that the Jiraiya in that world named the character in "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" Menma instead of Naruto. *The point where Menma uses his Great Spiralling Ring to destroy most of Konoha is similar to Pain's attack on Konoha. His methods of combat also greatly resemble Pain's more than Naruto's, relying on the Nine Masked Beasts in similar fashion to the Six Paths of Pain (though it can be meant to be similar to Shadow Clone Technique instead), as well as using a technique very similar to the Shinra Tensei. *Menma is the only counterpart to interact with the original, as Naruto and Sakura were the only two to enter the Genjutsu World and Sakura's counterpart was displaced into the real world, as depicted in "Road to Sakura." *Menma's name rhymes with the elite Konoha shinobi, Shiranui Genma. *Menma shares the same Japanese voice actress (Junko Takeuchi) as his real world counterpart. Memna is similar to Uzumaki Naruto in many ways. *Both have the same appearance. *Both have Kurama sealed within them. *Both have the same Birthday. *Both have the same Personality. *Both have the same parents. *Both are 16 years old. *Both may sure that one of their friends would go down a dark path, and have cleared their name for being committed of crimes. (For Menma : the real world Tenten, and for Naruto : Sasuke) *Both have the same Japanese voice actress, Junko Takeuchi. *Both fight one another in the Genjutsu world. *Both remain in their own world at the end of the film. *Both are reunited with the one person that cares about them. (For Menma : Minato and Kushina. For Naruto : Umino Iruka) *Both are the love interest of Hyuga Hinata. *Both have the same fighting style. *Both have the same techniques. *Both have Jiraiya as their Godfather. *Both meet for the first time in the climax of the film. *Both used Kurama to battle one another in the film. *Both see Obito in ghost form throughout the whole film. *Both refer to Obito as Madara or Tobi. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Junko Takeuchi *'English' : Maile Flanagan all information on Uzumaki Menma is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Menma_Uzumaki Gallery Rtn kushina and naruto.png|Menma as an Infant. Menma's family.jpg|Menma during his Ninja Academy entrance Ceremony. 554044.jpg|Menma with his mother. 554042.jpg|Menma celebrating his 12th Birthday. 651181.jpg|Menma's first appearance. 936596 577076755643837 547548721 n.png|Menma with Uchiha Obito. 644727 577077828977063 1792389110 n.png|Menma's version of the Rasenshuriken. 537838 577078795643633 1250108945 n.png|Menma vs Naruto 3500 525413720810141 242344448 n.jpg|Menma battling Naruto. 644760.jpg|Menma being unmasked by Naruto. Menma Unmasked.png|Menma reveals himself to Naruto. 485519 577078875643625 884375043 n.png|Menma telling Naruto that he can sense Kurama's hatred inside of the latter. 936829 577078938976952 1245487525 n.png|Menma telling Naruto that he dislikes the fact that they are the same. 401201 577079438976902 2004045071 n.png|Menma battling Naruto with Black Kurama. 298288 577079935643519 1333650889 n.png|Menma being seen Unconscious. 379849 577080112310168 1313352278 n.png|Menma with the Sharingan. 431888 577080685643444 354542095 n.png|Menma being defeat by Naruto. True Menma.png|Menma being free of Obito's hatred.